Tension
by LifeIsJustAGame
Summary: It was an accident. Louis was drunk and Harry was even more drunk and after two years of pent up tension, what else did you expect? Yet, when Harry wakes up in the morning with a very naked Louis in his arms he thinks to himself; "that was the best mistake I've ever made. " Larry Stylinson. Rated M for infrequent language and smutty-ish moments.


**_It's rushed and nasty and I'm sorry but I found a prompt that me and my friend were discussing about two years ago about Harry and Louis and tugging on braces and kissing on stage and I just had to write it. Uploaded at 2am so I do apologise if it's shit. Some language I think and some moments which imply smut and could have been smut if I could be bothered. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_It was an accident. Louis was drunk and Harry was even more drunk and after two years of pent up tension, what else did you expect? Yet, when Harry wakes up in the morning with a very naked Louis in his arms he thinks to himself; "that was the best mistake I've ever made. "_

*six months later*

"Harry... Wake up, baby." Louis smiles warmly as he tip-toes into their shared bedroom with two cups of tea in his hands. The door slams shut behind him and Harry groans, pulling the covers over his head as he sinks further into their king-sized bed (_"Why can't we just get a double bed, Lou? We'll only use half of it anyway!" __**"It's king-sized or nothing, baby."**__ "You're such a princess." __**"You love it."**__)_

Louis chuckles softly and places the steaming mugs on the bedside table before sliding under the covers. As soon as his body touches the bed he's pulled into a familiar embrace and wraps his cold hands around Harry's strong arms.

"Morning." Louis whispers, peppering kisses against Harry's collarbones.

"Morning." Harry grumbles back, the sound reverberating through his bare chest as Louis scoots closer to him. They snuggle back into the pillows and Harry presses a kiss to Louis' feathered hair as he pushes his hand up his shirt (_"You're wearing my shirt again, Lou. Don't you own any of your own clothes?"_ **_"I like it, and you haven't worn it for weeks. Fuck off_**.") and traces soft patterns on the smaller lad's back.

"We need to get up now, love." Louis sighs, dropping his arm over Harry's waist, down to his bum and slipping his hand just underneath his boxer shorts. "We've got that stupid interview/show thing tonight and we've got to be there by eleven for rehearsals and shit. Even though it's only like, five minutes away." Despite his words, he snuggles impossibly closer to Harry, who groans quietly and tightens his grip on Louis' waist.

"Mmmh, can't we just stay in bed all day instead?" Harry mutters into Louis' hair. "They don't really need us anyway. We always perform the same boring routine to the same three boring songs. We only piss about anyway."

"Nah, we're doing "I Want" today with the dancers instead of "More Than This". Means Liam gets to spend the whole time pretending to concentrate whilst he ogles Dani, but there we go." Louis chuckles again, shuffling up the bed so that he can press his lips to Harry's. They lie like that for a little while, exchanging kisses and small smiles and whispered laughs. Their whole relationship is unusual and sudden and yet so comfortable and homely that the boys think nothing of it anymore. At first it was a little scary but now they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Lou, did you fall asleep?" Harry laughs softly. He smoothes the older lad's hair out of his eyes and presses a kiss to his temple. Louis' eyes flutter open and he realises that they've changed positions; he's now lying on his back and Harry is propped up on his side, staring down at him with that annoying little half-smirk.

"Um, maybe. I don't know. I was just thinking about... everything, really." Louis sighs. "Do you realise that we are genuinely the gayest boy band in all of existence, AND we have the least understanding management of all time?" Harry is stunned into laughter and it takes a few moments for him to be able to form speech.

"Louis, we're not _all_ gay. Liam's not. Zayn is bisexual, and I'm... Louis-sexual."

"Yeah right, if Liam is straight then so am I. He's gotta be at least hetroflexible. Remember that time we caught him and Zayn in the- Hey, did you say 'Louis-sexual'? What kind of ass-backward saying is that?"

"It means I'm only interested in **you**, durbrain." Harry shakes his head fondly. "It was supposed to be _charming._"

"Oh." Louis pouts. "Aw, you're sweet." He pushes Harry down and climbs onto him, wrapping his arms round Harry's neck in the process and clinging to him like a baby monkey. Harry laughs and wraps his arms tight around the smaller lad, still shaking his head in amused fondness at his boyfriend.

"I know." Harry answers after a few moments. Louis raises his eyebrows, completely lost. "That I'm sweet. It's one of my many charms." Harry shrugs (as best he can with a Louis attached to him like a limpet) and Louis pouts again.

"Your modesty astounds me, Harold." He laughs and presses open mouthed kisses to Harry's neck, sudden and hot and _wet _and Harry sucks in a breath and all thoughts of leaving the bed are left behind as he slips his hands down Louis' curves.

"Christ, Lou." He sighs, gripping Louis' firm little ass (**_"I have a bubble-butt! It's huge!" _**_"It's hot." __**"You're not being HELPFUL, Harry!" **__"I love your butt. Shut up.")_ as Louis' slowly licks Harry's throat and presses kisses to his collarbones. He sits up so that he's straddling Harry's hips and runs his hands up and down the younger lad's bare torso.

"We should get out of bed now." Louis grins wickedly, jumping up and dancing out of Harry's reach.

"Get back here, you little tease!" Harry shouts in Louis' direction. He hears laughter from the bathroom and follows the rich sound until he finds Louis half-naked and bent over the bath, trying to reach the tap for the shower without actually climbing into the bath. Harry sneaks up behind him, grabs his waist and pushes him front-first into the closest bare wall. Louis huffs breathlessly as Harry presses his torso flush against Louis' back and his half-hard erection against Louis' ass.

"You're. A. Fucking. Tease." Harry whispers into his boyfriend's ear, punctuating each word with a grind of his pelvis. He sucks on Louis' earlobe and gets a breathy moan in return.

"And you're so fucking easy to tease." Louis laughs, cheek pressed against the wall as he pushes his ass back against Harry. "Can you make it to the shower, or are you just going to take me right here?"

"I'll take you wherever I want to." Harry growls into his ear. Well, it would be a growl but Harry is trying not to laugh so it comes out all wrong. He pulls away from Louis, who turns and moulds his lips to Harry's whilst threading his hands into Harry's hair.

They do make it to the shower. Just. They also make it to the venue... Eventually. They arrive over an hour late with mussed hair and mismatched outfits. Their stylist tuts whilst Liam frowns, Zayn smirks and shakes his head and Niall practically pisses himself laughing.

"Right boys, you know the drill. Nice voices, nice smiles, keep Louis and Harry as far apart as possible." Their tour manager recites, speaking as if Harry and Louis are not stood right in front of him. The boys don't bother to argue, although Louis looks more upset than usual. "Larry Stylinson" have had their fair share of arguments over this one as well. It's all or nothing; they come out and play it up and are all over each other or they stay the fuck away from each other. There's no in between. Louis is all for shouting it from the rooftops but Harry thinks it's best to wait. It's an old argument and they just can't be bothered with it tonight, not after the day they've had.

They run out on stage and do their interview bit before they prepare to sing. However, just as they're getting into position, Niall swaps places with Harry. It's going to mess their routine up but let's face it; they weren't going to do it anyway. Harry is confused but he's next to Louis and he loves it because he gets to properly hear Louis' voice, and sometimes he loses himself in it and forgets his words but he doesn't care. Louis just radiates this awful sunshine, even when he's unhappy about something, and it just makes Harry just want to climb on top of a building and shout about how much his loves this man and how lucky he feels that he gets to spend such an important time in his career with someone who is rapidly becoming the love of his life and- _fuck._

Something builds in him and he misses his cue for his solo in WMYB but he doesn't care. He runs over to Louis, grabs him by his braces and kisses him with everything he has. He wraps his arms around Louis' waist and Louis doesn't hesitate to grab the taller lad's shoulders and kiss him back. All of their feelings, all of their tension and uncertainties pour into the kiss and bless them, the other lads continue with the last chorus like nothing's changed because for them, nothing has changed. They've been expecting this for months and Niall smirks because well, he's their biggest fan.

Harry lets go of Louis just in time to sing the last few bars and he'll be damned if he drops eye contact with Louis and he sings that last "that's what makes you beautiful" right into Louis' cerulean eyes and he knows that nothing, nothing whatsoever could make him regret what he's just done. One look into those eyes just confirms that he will take whatever is thrown at them so just so he can wake up in the morning and see those eyes looking back at him with so much love, _so much _love and it's like in one breath, everything that tied him to the planet is cut and in the next breath, Louis catches those ties and they are a million times stronger because it's Louis that's keeping him tied to this planet.

He can hear screams from behind him, he can hear the boys trying to distract the crowd, he can hear people calling his name but he couldn't care less if he tried because Louis is mouthing **_"I love you, you soppy git." _**and Harry is laughing and everything just seems so right. He'll take whatever comes just as long as he can keep saying that Louis is his.


End file.
